Pure Golden
by s2bawfa
Summary: Remy watchs Rogue in the dark of the night. Death, confussion, sorrow, pain, love, marrage and a life time of pain lost and gone all in a one shot ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY ROMY its so sad!


She stirred under the many sheets on her bed. Her eyes shot open all of a sudden, she shivers. He did not know what to think as he watched the women hold herself in fear as she cried silent tears that no one could hear. He wanted to approach her, leave the shadows that cloaked him from her but he could not. _Why dose she cry? _He wondered and watched as she stood from the bed and walked towards one of the closets in the bedroom she shared. _She be sick? _He hoped not.

She pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a long trench coat, both black and slipped them on. _Where is she heading off to an' should ah fallow? _

She slips on sneakers and while she pulled up her hair she opened the balcony doors and jumped down to the grounds below.

He arose from the shadows, forgetting of his mission deciding to fallow the strange women in all black and white stripped instead.

She walked slowly through the crowded streets of the town. Her hands staying in her pockets, frown. _Where is she going? _The thought crossed his mind as he fallowed her farther until they reached the cemetery garden.

_No place for such a women _he mentally declared and allowed the shadows to cloak him once more_ for she be too fare_. The women in question sat down in front of a stone and silent tears fell once more.

"Why did ya have ta go an' leave me alone?" she whispered to herself but he heard her quite clearly. _Who left her? _He wondered as he walked up behind her. Her head arose but did not turn. She traced the name with her fingers spelling out Remy Lebeau.

"That's ma name" he confirmed and watched as the women stood and turned, revealing to him his long lost Rogue. "Chere" he said but she did not hear nor look at him.

Rogue walked right through Remy not even seeing her lover there. As if he had become a ghost he had been forgotten, lost, had disappeared into thin air.

_What happened? _He wondered as he approached the stone

'Hear lies the body of a forgotten lover may he charm his way into heaven as he did my heart'

"Remy be dead" he realized and brought his head sadly to the ground. Silent tears fell from his eyes and traced there way down. He could not die without his Rogue as he had not lived without her as well. "What shall ah do!" he yelled though only one heard his shout.

"Remy?" she questioned; he glanced up and smiled in her direction.

"Ma chere ya've come back ta ma" he pronounced and held her in his arms.

She kissed him lightly on the lips as they walked together, ringed hand in hand there way into heavens golden rays. Rogues cold body by his grave, charm his way through heavens golden gates.

So what'd you all think?

**So in truth** Remy had died and Rogue went to visit his grave. Remy watched her unknown to him that he was dead. And when he realized it he also realized that he couldn't leave the world of life without her. But Rogue knew that as well, she did not want to stay in the world of the living without Remy and killed herself right at his grave. So there bodies were together as were there souls in the end. Sweet but sad but still never the less sweet!

Yeah if you read it right it does sound like a poem thingy but heck it just came out that way. I like to write poetry too!

**To answer some questions. **

**Ringed hand in hand** meaning they had rings on there hands meaning they had gotten married and loved each other deeply. Heck that was the whole story. **Rogue died** for Remy to be with him and Remy wasn't planning to go on without her. Its pure love that's the whole story Pure!

**The mission** I have no idea. I planed for this to be a whole different story but it came out like this. Maybe I'll do another story with this the original way I envisioned. So um…Remy was on a mission that wasn't Rogue and heck there's a strand women fallow like Remy would!

I **didn't say** there **names at first** or make Remy say 'Remy' instead of 'ah' because well it turned out good like that didn't it!

**He couldn't tell that it was Rogue at first.** He wasn't truly looking he was on a mission so to speak and that mission wasn't Rogue. Heck the shared room, her and kitty's old room think after Remy died would you wanna be along? I'd cry my eyes out!

Review a lot a lot a lot this may or may not be a one time ah have no idea.

**New story coming to you in computer near by lol**

**Window into Ma Soul**

The story of new Xmen, Remy Lebeau believe that he can get any women on the planet to fall for him and it turns out that he finds one that he can't. So he does what Remy does best and flirts his brains out! But she doesn't even fall for that! The nerve of her lol! Anywho Remy starts using his empathy, raiding her room, listening to her and over all stalking her and he realizes something. But I'm not gonna say hehehe

**Stalking** ya gotta love it when Remy stalks someone mainly Rogue awwwwww now that's what I call love!

What do you think of the next story idea? Put it in the review thanks!


End file.
